La Venganza
by malfoyheir2710
Summary: Todo cambia, cuando Hermione decide jugar sucio con el principe de Slythering, y él accidentalmente cae en el juego... ¿realmente será accidentalmente?
1. Nasty Naughty boy

LA VENGANZA

CAPITULO 1: Nasty Naughty Boy

"Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi, al parecer tú no te has dado cuenta en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos y odiándonos. Eres conocido por todo el colegio, amado por las mujeres y odiado por los hombres, todas te ambicionan en un nivel muy físico y yo… solo te puedo observar sabiendo que jamás serás para mi. Te conocen como el dios del sexo, será por que has llevado a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts a tu lecho, sin embargo a mí me ves con asco y con indiferencia… acaso será por mi sangre?

Ya han pasado seis años, este es el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, después de este año ya no nos veremos más o al menos eso creo…"

Era mediados de septiembre y sus mejores amigos habían ido a jugar un buen partido de Quidditch, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts esperando ver a alguien conocido con quien hablar y fue ahí donde lo vio, solo sentado cerca de una ventana, parecía que estaba leyendo algo pero en realidad no lo hacía solo veía hacía un punto especifico en el papel. Hermione pasó cerca de él, al sentir alguien cerca levantó la mirada, viéndola detenidamente… "ha cambiando bastante, no lo había notado" pensó sin darse cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba con una expresión extraña.

En las vacaciones había decidido que era hora de hacer un cambio en su vida, a la segunda semana de vacaciones una prima de ella que era diseñadora de imagen le había ayudado a conseguir ropa adecuada para ella y le había enseñado a maquillarse sin que pareciera exagerado, su nuevo look la hacía verse una chica más relajada, su cabello lo traía lacio hasta la cintura donde se le ondulaban las puntas. Ese mismo día en que su prima le había ayudado había decidido hacer todo lo posible para que Draco Malfoy se fijara en ella, y tratarlo de la misma manera que él había hecho con ella… ¿un pequeña venganza?

- Granger… que haces por estos lugares…- dijo una voz impasible- sola?

- Nada simplemente, te vi y decidí venir a ver que hacía un chico tan guapo como tú solito- respondió con picardía sabiendo que eso le haría sentirse como si fuera el mejor de todos

- Que?

- Lo que oíste Malfoy… por que alguien como tú esta tan solo?- dijo sentándose cerca de él- por que te alejas acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que se alejaba

- Que demonios estás haciendo?

- Nada- una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione- solo trato de descifrar por que el chico más atractivo y guapo de Hogwarts está tan solito

- Acaso te me estas insinuando?

- No, si me estuviera insinuando, para estos momento ya tendría las piernas abiertas

- Algo extraño te sucedió en las vacaciones?

- No, nada

- Me estás coqueteando?

- Y tú que crees?- preguntó tratando se sonar molesta- ahora que lo pienso si me pasó algo en las vacaciones, conocí a un chico guapo y con buen cuerpo, muy parecido al tuyo y me puse a pensar como es que deje pasar a Malfoy por alto, aunque no me haga caso… que importa, el punto es que decidí que tú y yo seamos… amigos- dijo con un dejo de inocencia en la voz

- Crees que soy tan estúpido?

- Por supuesto que no, por algo eres premio anual no?- a lo lejos logró ver a sus amigos que se acercaban, levantándose muy deprisa, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla de Malfoy se alejó

- Esa Granger que se traerá?

Hermione se acercó a sus amigos y comenzó a platicar de cómo les había ido, todos reían al recordar ciertas jugadas que habían hecho sus amigos y como les habían tirado de las escobas. Draco seguía pensando en su conversación con Hermione, ahora ella le coqueteaba?

- "la chica está guapa, pero no es para tanto, ni crea que pienso acercarme a ella… solo lo necesario"

- "_acaso crees que no te vi? Tú también le estabas coqueteando_

- "claro que no!"

_- "no te escandalices, es muy guapa, y desde que regresó a Hogwarts todos solo piensan una cosa cuando la ven"_

- "que?"

_- "como llevársela a la cama o al salón mas próximo, solo para tener un momento de privacidad"_

- "acaso te volviste loco?"

_- no nene, tú te volviste loco… por ella. Aunque no lo creas… sabes de que me di cuenta?_

- "de que?"

_- "ella se muere por ti…"_

- "por supuesto soy Draco Malfoy, todas mueren por mi"

_- "déjame terminar!... ella se muere por ti, no por tu cuerpo, ella está enamorada de ti"_

- "nada mas por que se insinuó?"

_- "no se te insinuó; te coqueteo que es otra cosa, para mi que ella esta enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, y para mi tú también sientes algo por ella"_

- "claro asco"

_- "jajajaja que gran chiste tú deberías ser comediante, lo sabías?"_

- " déjame en paz, quieres?"

_- "por más que quieras que me aleje de ti jamás lo lograras, has demostrado tener conciencia, jajaja"_

- "ya quisieras! Yo no tengo conciencia y bien lo sabes"

_- "ah no? Si no tienes conciencia contéstame la siguiente pregunta…"_

- "la que quieras"

_- "como es que tú y yo estamos hablando, si yo soy tú conciencia?"_

- "diablos"

_- "jajajajaja"_

- "cállate!… tengo hambre"

Draco caminó hacía el gran comedor pasando por donde se encontraba Hermione con todos sus amigos, al pasar notó que cierta chica de cabellos castaños ni siquiera le veía, pareciera que en ningún momento se percató de su presencia "que le sucede a esta chica? Primero se me insi… me coquetea y luego ni me pela?"

- Vamos chicos, que tengo hambre- dijo Hermione con voz dulce e insinuadora

- Si, tienes toda la razón no hemos comido nada desde en la tarde y ya hace hambrita, vamos a comer

- Tú nunca cambias Ron- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes

- Tú me conoces bonita

- Tengo nombre sabes?

- perdón Lindsay- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

- Así está mejor vamos a comer

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones (recuerden que Hermione es premio anual y comparte habitación, bueno torre con Malfoy). Cuando llegó a la sala común de su torre notó que Draco se encontraba una vez más leyendo el mismo libro que estaba leyendo esa tarde

- Buenas noches Malfoy- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a su habitación a dormir

- Adonde crees que vas Granger?

- A mi habitación tengo mucho sueño, Malfoy

- Puedes venir un momento?

- Que deseas?- dijo cuando y se encontraba frente a él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Draco la había acorralado contra la pared

- A ti- dijo intentando besarla… a la fuerza claro

- Déjame en paz- lo había alejado de ella como pudo, sin saber de donde sacó la fuerza, ya que él era más fuerte que ella

- Quien te crees que eres?

- Pues yo, Hermione J Granger, quien más?

- Te crees muy inteligente, pero no lo eres- dijo volviéndose a sentar a leer, Hermione se había quedado paralizada viéndolo como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veía- largo que quiero estar solo

- Como quieras, cariño- dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, mandándole un beso antes de dormir- no lo desperdicies

- Buenos días chicos- dijo la voz jovial de Dumbledore- el día de hoy, puesto a que es sábado, podrán hacer lo que deseen. Ahora quiero anunciar que en la tarde habrá un concurso de canto y baile, por si les interesa la hoja de inscripciones ya esta para quien se quiera inscribir

- Oíste Hermione?- preguntó la voz de Ginny Weasley- por que no te inscribes?

- Por que no quiero…

- Pero por que no? Si tu tienes una bella voz- interrumpió Harry al darse cuenta de que ella podía ganar- vamos Herm, si cantas precioso

- Yo me uno- dijo Ron- yo también pienso que cantas bien

- Gracias chicos, pero no quiero

- Hermione Jane Granger! Esta es tu oportunidad, así puedes hace que tu ya sabes quien se fije en ti

- Chicas… que se traen entre manos?

- Nada- respondieron al unísono, causando rosas en sus amigos

- Hermione, nos vas a matar… bueno a mi por que te acabo de inscribir al concurso- anunció la voz femenina de los Weasley, interrumpiendo así la lectura de Hermione

- Que hiciste que?- gritó Hermione bajando su libro- te mato Ginny, te juro que te mato

- Si, bueno; luego me matas; hay que apurar que ya casi te toca- dijo jalándola haciendo que Hermione corriera- además esta aquel

- Muy bien, es el turno de la señorita Granger- dijo de nuevo la voz jovial de Dumbledore- bien pase señorita. Hermione se acercó a Dumbledore con timidez y le dijo algo que nadie escuchó, Dumbledore asintió y anunció- la señorita necesita de un chico que le ayude con su presentación- dijo viendo al público- señor Malfoy si es tan gentil de ayudarla- en el rostro de Hermione se dibujo un sonrisa picarona intentado que cambiara a inocente, lo cual nunca lo logró- ahora señorita que canción nos va a cantar

- Se llama "Nasty Naughty Boy" de Christina Aguilera, una cantante muggle

- Bien, con ustedes Hermione Granger- Hermione se quitó un sweater largo que no le permitía que se notara la ropa de traía debajo

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la vestimenta de Hermione, traía una minifalda negra, que dejaba muy apoco a la imaginación y una blusa tipo corsé negra con un poco de blanco, unas medias de cuadritos mas bien rombos y unas botas altas de cuero negro mas arriba de la rodilla, toda ella estaba vestida en cuero, su cabello largo y suelto y su maquillaje hacía que se viera como una chica ruda, nunca la habían visto así vestida jamás. La música comenzó, "bien, esto lo disfrutaré" pensó Draco al verla

_You've been a bad, bad boy_ Comenzó a cantarle a Draco

_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon of champagne_

_Cause I'm gonna give you a little taste,_

_of the sugar below my waist_

_You nasty boy_

_I'll give you some ooh la la_Hermione había aventado a Draco a una silla que tenía

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_detrás de él

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty, naughty boy_

_Baby for all is worth _

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now if you're ready come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'_

_Hush don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give what you deserve_

_now you better give me a little taste_

_put your icing on my cake_

_you nasty boy_

_oh no, oh there I go again_

_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad_

_so let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

_ohh ha!_

_Come on daddy!_

_ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah_

_oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar  
_

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_you nasty boy_

_nasty naughty boy_

_naughty boy_

_oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_now that you're ready, give it to me_

_just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

_now give me a little spanking_

_ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?_

_come on now, don't play with me_

_oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty_

_boy don't you make me wait_

_now you better give me a little taste_

_put your icing on my cake_

_you nasty boy_

_mmmm_

Hermione terminó la canción y esperó a que sus compañeros la vitorearan; mientras Draco sentía un gran calor puesto a que Hermione en varias ocasiones se le insinuó, en varias ocasiones se sentó en su regazo como si nada hubiera pasado, se encontraba delante de ellos. Al notar que un silencio había estado creciendo mientras cantaba, pensó que no entenderían su canción, estaba recogiendo sus cosas y lista para bajarse del escenario cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar como si de una verdadera cantante se tratase, Hermione sonrió al ver que si había conmocionado a su público, bajó del escenario donde una Ginny muy contenta se encontraba esperándola

- Te felicito Granger- siseó una voz sensual detrás de ella- muy bien hecho; ahora como puedes apreciar, me dirijo a los servicios a terminar lo que iniciaste o a buscar a una chica con quien pueda terminar ese encuentro tan intimo que tuvimos allá arriba

- Ve mejor al baño, y ten cuidado con Pansy quien se dio cuenta de tu creciente emoción- dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios- nos vamos Ginny?

- Vamonos

- Nos vemos, guapo- le susurró al oído, así alejándose de Draco- todo ya acabó

- Esto todavía no se acaba, apenas comienza- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa seductora en los labios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Aquí les traigo otra historia espero que la disfruten, el nombre de la historia está en veremos por que no si así le pondré, espero que les guste. Las otras historias, una ya la actualice, y la otra ya pronto la acabo para actualizarla.

Espero que les guste mi historia

Bye!


	2. Here to Stay

LA VENGANZA

CAPITULO 2: Here to Stay

"Llevo una vida activa… mi mejor amigo también es mi confidente, me conoce mejor que nadie, pero le he tenido que mentir, he guardado un secreto desde ya do años y medio todo comenzó cuando la vi aquella noche, se veía… bueno describirla es tan difícil como describir al amanecer o al atardece me atrevería a decir, solo que yo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no muestran sus sentimientos sin importar que… 'decir si, hacer no, optar por confundir, mentir para sobrevivir' se convirtió en mi lema desde mucho tiempo atrás… Que si tengo novia? Yo? Ja ja ja

No confundan, que la ridícula de Parkinson me siga a todos lados eso no la hace mi novia, además como voy a tener novias? si... aquí entre nos, yo estoy enamorado de alguien más; es verdad estoy completamente loco por una chica dulce, tierna, cariñosa y que además me odia… pero eso es lo de menos, dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

Muchos me temen, y creo que es por mi padre; solo por haber sido mortífago, hace ya más de seis meses que murió y si, estoy orgullosos de ser un Malfoy aunque no lo esté de mi padre; pero él no viene al caso así que olvídenlo. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y ella… Hermione Granger"

- Últimamente haz actuado muy extraño, Granger- siseó una voz a sus espaldas

- Yo nunca actúo extraño …Malfoy- dijo arrastrando las palabras tal como él solo lo hacía

- No nos engañemos o mejor dicho no te engañes, yo se que te gusto

- No te halagues, tengo novio- mintió ante la provocación

- Quien? El niñito que conociste en verano?

- Exactamente, y no es ningún niñito

- Ah no?

- NO

- Te ha llevado a la cama?- Hermione enrojeció ferozmente al escucharlo- no? Por que? Por miedo?

- Yo no me refería a ti…- dijo con su típica sonrisa socarrona en los labios- acaso so alguien te lo pide tú se los daría?

- Depende del chico, si eres tú… bueno solo te dejaría con las ganas

- No te halagues, no me acuesto con sangre sucias

- Y yo no me acuesto con petulantes

- Bien, eso yo creo que lo dejamos en claro; esta tarde seguirá la competencia a la que la princesita decidió entrar

- Si, y?

- Una vez más vas a dar un espectáculo como lo hiciste la vez pasada?

- Por supuesto que lo pretendo hacer como hasta el final

- Esperaré con ansias

- No lo dudo

Hermione salió de la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, en busca de Ginny o alguien con quien conversar, en realidad buscaba a Ginny, pasó por pasillos, escaleras, salones; no la lograba encontrar, antes de doblar en una esquina escuchó la conversación que unas chicas de quinto año sostenían con respecto a la interpretación de Hermione

- Pensé que era una chica buena y tierna- dijo una chica de nombre Romina Summers

- Talvez sea buena y tierna- interrumpió Xochitl una chica de cuarto año- aunque dudo que sea pura y casta

- A mi me gustaba más la Hermione que todos conocíamos, la chica amable tierna… esta Hermione no me gusta para nada, parece una cualquiera

- Vieron como se le insinuaba a Malfoy? Es una sinvergüenza, una perra me atrevería a decir

- Si ese es el tipo de personas que escogen para ser premio anuales…

Hermione salió corriendo de ahí, sin importar a donde se dirigía; tenía que alejarse y pensar con claridad

- Fíjate por donde vas!- exclamó una voz tranquila aunque a la vez molesta

- Discúlpame…- Hermione levantó la mirada para ver al chico que golpeó- Malfoy? Que haces aquí?

- Pienso

- Ya piensas?

- Si, la otra vez me dije a mi mismo 'mi mismo si tu madre te dio un regalo tan bueno será mejor que lo uses no creo que te sirva toda la vida y además no viene con ningún tipo de garantía' y decidí que ya es tiempo de usarlo

- Acabas de hacer una broma conmigo?

- Si, eso me parece- dijo después de un rato de aparentar que reflexionaba sobre la pregunta de Hermione- y tú que haces por estos lares? Mejor dicho de quien huías?

- De nadie, escuché una conversación que me pareció un poco insultativa

- Sobre quien?

- Sobre mi

- Por eso huías? Para llorar a gusto sin que nadie te vea?

- Yo no lloraba

- Debe de haber sido doloroso para ti el haber escuchado una conversación sobre ti- en su voz había burla y sarcasmo- pobre sangre sucia, realmente le afecta lo que piensen sobre ella; que triste, voy a llorar

- Cállate Malfoy, a mí no me interesa las opiniones de los demás

- Segura?

- Más que segura

- Bien, al menos la sangre sucia no le importa algo, jajaja- su risa fue fria, cortante y déspota

- Eres un estúpido, lo sabías?

- Me lo han comentado, si

- Para que te escucho siquiera?

- Velo por este lado Granger, si tú y yo jamás peleáramos nuestra vida sería aburrida, yo le doy color a tu vida así como tú le quitas el color a la mía?... espera- dijo haciendo un ademán de reflexión- si yo le pongo color a tu vida y tú le quitas a la mía, entonces yo que gano?

- No tendrás color en tu vida pero al menos puedes sostener una conversación de calidad conmigo, no como las estúpidas pláticas de tus amiguitas huecas

- Tienes razón, con ellas no platico oh! Pero si que paso tiempo de calidad con ellas… si que lo hago

- No, cariño… un tiempo de calidad es tener acción verbal como no verbal… para que me entiendas tanto acción física como intelectual

- Talvez tengas razón; pero usando esa lógica, ni contigo ni con ellas paso tiempo de calidad

- En eso te equivocas, cuando digo "acción física" no me refiero a contacto íntimo

- Sin pena Granger dilo, sexo!

- Ok, no me refiero al sexo, cuando digo "acción física" implica movimiento tal y como tú y yo nos encontramos- hizo una pausa al ver la cara de Malfoy, se veía realmente confuso- te explico, cuando yo llegué tú estabas allá y yo por allá- dijo señalando los lugares- y ahora nos encontramos en diferente posición…

- Eso no lo puedes llamar "acción física"

- Claro que puedo! Ya que yo me muevo cada vez que tú te mueves y viceversa- dijo dando un paso hacía atrás para recargarse en un árbol y Malfoy a su vez se sentaba en un asiento que tenía al lado- ves?

- Si, pero cuando alguien tiene sexo también habla y se comunica

- La comunicación se da cuando las personas ya sean dos o más, hablan de un mismo tema sin perder el hilo de la conversación, no cuando gritan a todo pulmón: "ah, más, Draco… más fuerte… un poco más, más ya pronto… aaahh!"-dijo imitando un falso orgasmo (muy típico de las mujeres no? Jajaja)- eso no es comunicarse, eso es orgasmearse, y ten en cuenta que si al joven y viril Malfoy no le satisface no dice ni pio

- Touché, 'bello anima del fango1'

- Y es así como tú y yo pasamos tiempo de calidad

- Podríamos pasarlo de otro modo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

- Talvez luego, por ahora tengo que prepararme para mi presentación de esta tarde- dijo acercándose a Malfoy- nos vemos, guapo- se alejó no sin antes darle un ligero beso en los labios que él jamás se esperaría

- Vaya y yo que pensé que había una chispa entre nosotros- dijo fingiendo tristeza

- Cuando platicamos estamos compenetrados; nada más cuando platicamos- cuando vio la cara de Malfoy sabía que pensaba- compenetrados los dos, no dije penetrada yo aquí ya no tan presente- gritó antes de alejarse del lugar.

Ya era de tarde cuando, todo el alumnado de Hogwarts ya se encontraba en sus lugares, esperando a que el director diera inicio al espectáculo. Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en los vestuarios que se encontraban de manera estratégica para los alumnos que participan en el concurso, su mejor amigas se encontraba con ella ayudándole a vestirse y maquilarse

- Hermione, eres genial… me gustas mucho- dijo la pelirroja

- Ginny!

- No me malinterpretes, a mi me gustan los chicos uno en especial, pero es que eres muy bonita, me encanta ayudarte a maquillarte porque todo te queda perfecto

- Ginny, no te preocupes, ya lo sabía y muchas gracias por lo que dijiste… necesitaba un poco de seguridad y gracias a ti la recuperé

- Bueno, sal ya, es tu turno

- La siguiente participante realmente nos impactó en la primera ronda, espero que también nos impacte en esta- dijo el profesor Dumbledore- reciban con un gran aplauso a Hermione Granger. Bien señorita hoy que nos va a cantar?

- El nombre de la canción es Here to Stay

_Well everybody got an opinion now, don't they_

_But it ain't no thing to me_

_It really don't make any difference now to me_

_If you don't like what you see_

_I pay no mind to the negative kind_

_Cause that's just no way to be_

_I don't stop to please someone else's needs_

_Gonna live my life for me_

_I'm gonna keep on_

_Imma do my own thing_

_We all got a song that we're meant to sing_

_And no matter what people say or might think_

_I ain't goin' no place, no_

_I'm here to stay_

_Gonna keep doing my thing_

_Cause whether they love or they hatin' on me_

_I'm here to stay_

_I've never been the type to be shy_

_I know that some would say I'm too headstrong_

_But I'd rather be a woman who voices her mind_

_Whether you think I'm right or wrong_

_And I know some people wanna criticize_

_Makes 'em feel better about themselves_

_So say what you will time reveal_

_In the end that I will be here still_

_I'm gonna keep on_

_Imma do my own thing_

_We all got a song that we're meant to sing_

_And no matter what people say or might think_

_I ain't goin' no place, no_

_I'm here to stay_

_Gonna keep doing my thing_

_Cause whether they love or they hatin' on me_

_I'm here to stay_

_Gotta get up, keep my head up_

_Gonna keep on turnin' it up, never let up_

_If I keep steppin' it up_

_Imam prove that I aint ever gonna be stopped_

_Like it or not_

_Gotta get up, keep my head up_

_Gonna keep on turnin' it up, never let up_

_If I keep steppin' it up_

_Imam prove that I aint ever gonna be stopped_

_Like it or not_

_No matter the pressures that face me_

_I believe, I believe they will see_

_I'll never let anyone break me_

_All your doubt can do now is strengthen me_

_And life it ain't always that easy_

_Gotta fight to see past the boundaries_

_Crossin' the line_

_I will define every time_

_That forever is mine_

Hermione terminó la canción, dejando una vez más a sus compañeros de colegio sumamente sorprendidos, la vez pasada los había sorprendidos con su canción y su vestuario algo exuberante, ahora lo dejó sorprendidos por el cambio en la chica, su maquillaje era más natural, los labios color carmín claro, era lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro, traía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa blanca tipo corsé, sin tirantes ni mangas, dándole un aspecto elegante y a la vez casual. La vez anterior era completamente distinta a esta vez. Y una vez más estuvo un rato esperando a la ovación del público quien enloqueció en el momento en que ella hacía el ademán de irse, no sin antes darle el micrófono a el profesor Dumbledore.

- Bello, il mio piccolo leone di Griffindor, piacevole; voi ora come scuoterli pubblici2

- Oh, muchas gracias, al parecer te gustó eh?

- Molto, sapete risultare la luce3

- Gracias!

- Ora la mía ragazza , stiamoandando per una celebrazione4

- Tal vez otro día, Malfoy

- Oh! state rompendo il mío cuore5

- Nos vemos en la noche, que llego tarde

- Ok! Vederli alla note, dove il asppeterò per avere nostra piccola celebrazione6 – sin más Hermione se fue mandándole un beso a Malfoy, quien lo aceptó, dibujando una ligera sonrisa sincera en sus labios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!

Les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste, a los que la leyeron y sepan italiano, por favor no me maten si esta mal escrito, hice lo mejor que pude, si la leyeron y no entendieron esa parte aquí se las traduzco (lo más cercano a la realidad)

1. - Touché, mi bella sangre sucia

2. - Bello, mi pequeña leona de Griffindor, tú si que sabes como emocionar a tu público

3. - Mucho, tú sabes como encender las luces

4. - Ahora mi pequeña, vamos a celebrar

5. - Ok! Te veré en la noche, donde te esperaré para hacer nuestra pequeña celebración


End file.
